


The Dress

by CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Padame's Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO/pseuds/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO
Summary: Rey wear's Padame's rainbow dress and attracts the attentions of Kylo Ren





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a two part story on Tumblr

'You’re either very brave or stupid coming here tonight’.

Rey felt an unmistakable presence with her as she heard the voice of Kylo Ren. She didn’t turn to look at him, instead keeping her gaze out over the balcony and the red skyline of the sunset. It was a warm night as they stood outside. She felt like she was in a fairy tale, standing here on a beautiful night, with breath taking views, wearing a sensational gown. Behind her now was the most powerful man in the universe.

‘Especially wearing my grandmother’s dress’

The gown had been Leia’s idea. She insisted Rey wear something to fit in at the gala tonight. An old chest of beautiful, priceless gowns had been dug out from some dusty depths of the Falcon. Rey picked out a multi coloured bundle of fabric and held it up against herself. It took her a few moments of wrestling with it before she managed to get it on. The luxurious fabric draped down from her neck and arms although her shoulders remained bare. Bands of silver and gold fastened the dress in place. The soft yellow silk sat perfectly against her golden sun kissed skin, blending further down into pink and violet hues. The back draped even more so than the front, exposing most of the flesh of her back if it wasn’t for her bindings. Although hugely impractical, something about the dress seemed to instantly transform Rey. The way the expensive fabric hung softly against her skin and the touch of the warm air against her bare flesh. She fancied she could pass as a princess or lady wearing this. She cautiously shuffled out of the room to show the others.

It obviously had the desired impact. Leia’s face was awestruck. Poe had come to join the General while Rey was changing. As he looked at Rey, his cheeks suddenly blushed. He began to mumble over his words and suddenly looked down at his feet. If someone like Poe, with half the base falling at his feet, was acting like an inexperienced teenager, there was going to be a certain someone at the gala tonight who wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off Rey.

She was ushered off to bathe while someone was found to press the dress. Rey’s hair was curled and allowed to fall loose. Paints Rose referred to as makeup were applied to her face and perfumes sprayed that left Rey smelling of flowers. She’d never known such luxuries back on her home planet. Dressed in the complete outfit, Rey twirled around in place, looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t sure if she felt spectacular or ridiculous.

‘Why did you come here?’ Kylo Ren asked.

Rey stayed silent for a moment as she tried to establish if he truly was here with her on the balcony. The Supreme Leader hadn’t been seen at gala all evening, leading her to believe he wasn’t there. The hum of music and throng of people inside made it difficult to concentrate. She hadn’t heard the familiar silent ringing that accompanied their meetings through the Force.

‘Your mother wanted me to give you a message’ Rey said softly.

She continued to keep her back to him, knowing exactly what she was doing. Keeping her exposed flesh in his full view as long as physically possible. She couldn’t deny she had felt a mixture of fear and anticipation about the possibility of seeing Kylo Ren again. There was something she felt through their connection she couldn’t find a name for. An excitement whenever she saw him. The butterfly sensation in her stomach when she looked at those dark eyes or his soft full lips. The jolt of electricity she’d felt when their hands had touched for that briefest of moments. She recalled how she had found comfort in her bond with him that night. She sensed her own feelings of isolation and confusion in him. There was a connection between them she felt so strongly.

'Could my mother not send the message herself?’ He responded curtly. His voice sounded closer now and Rey glanced over her shoulder her briefly to see him stood behind her

'She was afraid you might try to blow her up again’ Rey retorted.

Kylo sighed. Desperate to look at him again, Rey fought the urge to turn around. She wanted to reach out to him, to sense his thoughts. His feelings. She was afraid of what she would find. She thought back to their last encounter. When he sat there with the look of a wounded animal, a mixture of rage and sadness. She was foolish to go to him then. She saw the light in him and assumed getting him to join her was as simple as asking him to follow. But what could she offer him against the power of ruling the entire galaxy. She was just one girl from no where. Nothing his words had been. Her abandoning him evidently unleashed his temper, resulting in the excessive use of force on Crate. What could she possibly say to him to convince him not kill her?

'I didn’t’ He said, before hesitating 'It wasn’t me’

A further pause hung heavy in the air between them.

I couldn’t do it. Rey heard the words as clear as day in her mind. Still she knew he had not uttered them.

You’re really here, she thought to herself.

'Yes. I’m here’ He said out loud this time. His voice was so close now. She became aware of his presence right behind her. She could almost feel the heat from his body against her back. All her senses suddenly felt heightened.

'It’s beautiful here, isn’t it?’ She felt his breath whisper against her ear. A shot of lightening rang through her body. 'You could almost forget everything else going on in the galaxy, looking over this sunset’

Rey smiled. Was this his way of an invitation? To lay everything down and put their differences aside for just a moment. Just for tonight. She didn’t dare look around to face him. She knew what would happen if she did. Those deep, dark eyes would be staring down at her. Having him this close to her, being alone together. She wasn’t certain she would be able to resist.

They said nothing for a few moments. Both felt there was nothing to be spoken. After their last meeting, they knew which side they each stood on. Still they both understood their connection together. Probably not so dissimilar after all. Perhaps in another place or another time it would be different. Rey continued staring out across the sunset. She knew Kylo remained behind her. His presence hung heavy in the force. A strange mixture of anger, sadness and happiness. Was he happy that she was here? She heard his breathing behind her and occasionally felt it brush against the side of her face.

'Will you dance with me?’ He asked suddenly

Rey found herself giggling at the absurdity of her nemesis stood behind her asking her to dance. 'I’ve never danced before’ She smiled.

'Neither have I’ Kylo replied 'It can’t be so hard, surely’.

He reached out to take hold of her hand and began to step away from the balcony. Rey turned around and finally for the first time that evening set eyes on him. The first thing she noticed was the scar. Less red, less angry. But still there, a constant reminder of their first battle against one another. His eyes stated down at her, burrowing into her own. His lips pressed tightly against one another, as if he was trying to contain all of the things he so desperately wanted to say. She suddenly felt herself blushing under his gaze. There was always something about the way he looked at her. A combination of awe and desire.

He led her over into the centre of the large balcony and they came to stand together, facing each other. The music from the gala drifted out into the night, loud enough for them to hear clearly. They moved closer together, their bodies swaying slightly in time. Kylo wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist until they stood barely inches apart. His hand rested on the small of her back. The sudden touch against her bare skin brought her thoughts into focus. She felt a sudden wave of heat grow across her body, her cheeks growing flushed.

Rey looked up into his eyes to meet his staring down at her. For a moment, she was reminded of that night when they had first fought. Their faces almost touching, the heat from their light sabers almost searing their skin. He had looked at her in the same way that night. As if he had never seen anything or anyone like her in his entire life. Like she was the only person in the universe. That night he had offered to teach her in the ways of the force. So little time had passed and still she knew so much since then.

They continued to dance slowly together, their bodies inching even closer. Kylo brushed his fingertips over Rey’s back, each touch becoming bolder when she didn’t recoil from his advances. Their eyes never left each other’s. Rey’s thoughts swarmed. This was ridiculous. She had rejected this man once before. He was her enemy. Still as they stood there together, in the magic of their surroundings, she forgot all the bad. She sensed the good and the light from him, as well as a similar conflict in himself. Did he feel the same?

The pressed together and if not for their difference in height, their faces would be touching. Even with the ridiculous heels Leia insisted she wear, Kylo still towered over her. Rey quickly stood on her toes, stretching herself up to meet him. Hesitantly, he moved his face towards her. Their lips almost brushed together. She felt his warm breath against her.

'Don’t be afraid’ She whispered, recalling the first time they met 'I feel it too now’

With that, he closed the space between them, his lips crashing against her own. He wrapped both arms around her, reaching down and lifting her up to meet him. Rey felt everything humming around her. His presence through the force, their connection resonating as they continually sensed their emotions for one another. As if more than their bodies connected, their souls intertwined.

There was a sudden noise beside them, bringing Rey back to their surroundings. A Stormtrooper stood in the doorway.

'Sir, you’re needed back inside’ the soilder said to Kylo Ren, not looking at Rey.

Ren didn’t take his eyes from the girl in his arms.

'Tell them I’ve retired to my quarters for the evening’ He said.

'But sir, General Hux himself……’ The Stormtrooper didn’t finish. A turn of the head and a glare from the Supreme Leader was sufficient to send them scarpering back to the General.

'Where were we?’ Kylo whispered softly.

\----------  
They ran together. Straight through the throngs of people who wanted Rey dead. Everyone here in celebration of their new Supreme Leader, the destruction of the Republic, and the all but annihilation of the Resistance. People who believed the tales Rey was responsible for the death of former Supreme Leader Snoke. None of them saw her. No one batted an eyelid. Even as she held the hand of their new ruler Kylo Ren. The most conspicuous man in the room, towering above the crowd, dressed head to toe in black. Perhaps this slight, young woman, swathed in a beautiful gown and jewels was not the murderous Jedi legend they expected.

‘Simple minds are easily led’ Kylo whispered ‘They see only what they choose to and are easily misdirected’

Rey smiled. He was hiding them. So desperate to finally have her alone. They carried on their hurried pace through the corridors and stairwells to the suite serving as Ren’s chambers for his stay here on the city. Finally, they reached the top floor and were met by two Stormtroopers standing guard outside.

‘I’m not to be disturbed, under any circumstances’ Ren said flatly to his troops 'Do I make myself clear?’

The two guards nodded and stepped aside as their Leader and Rey entered. One of them raised their head slightly, glancing at Rey as she passed. A fleeting moment of panic came over her, she’d been recognised she thought. Reaching out to the Stormtrooper eased all her fears. She sensed the surprise that the imfamously reclusive Kylo Ren was actually taking a lover and a rather beautiful woman at that. She giggled to herself, realising how he was considered by his followers.

The suite was an opulent room, filled with dark wooden furniture and rich fabrics. It kept the same design as the large ballroom downstairs, with three large sets of glass doors, opening to a balcony. Kylo opened one and stepped out into the night. Rey followed him and stood by the edge of the balcony looking out over the city. The sun had finally set and the sky was dark, filled with Stars. Still the air was warm. This balcony was smaller but had a more breathtaking view with being higher. Once again, Kylo stood behind her. He wrapped one hand around her waist and pressed his body against her own. She felt his face brush against her hair, as if relishing in the softness of it.

'My mother used to bring me here as a child’ He said softly 'It’s beautiful, isn’t it?’

Rey sighed 'Perfect’

Having to flee away from prying eyes had broken the spell from earlier somewhat. As they stood here together once more, looking out across the lights of the city against the night sky, Rey suddenly felt herself drawn to him once more. She sensed the light in him. The feelings of joy and hope rising within him. He dared to hope when she was with him.

'I saw a different future that night’ He began to speak suddenly, as if he heard her thoughts 'When you told me about the cave, when we touched hands. I got a glimpse of my future and you were there’.

He paused, his words hanging heavy in the air.

'There’s still a future for us’ He whispered 'Still a chance. I know you see it too’.

Rey wasn’t certain what she thought at this moment. There was no denying the physical attraction she felt towards him. She still sensed the goodness and light within him, Ben Solo was still alive in there somewhere. But still too was Kylo Ren and the lure of success and power seemed to be too strong to bring Ben back right now. However, her heart continued to race in her chest and she so desperately wanted to kiss him again, like they had done downstairs.

A hand brushed against her bare back. Kylo traced gentle circles with his fingertips against her skin. Tentatively, as if he was afraid she would ask him to stop any moment. Rey instantly felt a surge of heat growing inside. Her body wanted this man and was determined to do everything it could to betray her. A barely audible moan fell from her lips. Her headfell back against his chest.

'Ben’ She whispered breathlessly.

He hesitated a moment. She felt his warm breath against her ear, before his lips brushed against her neck, trailing feather light kisses along her skin. His attentions became bolder, his caresses becoming more frantic. His hands traced along her back, lingering in place whenever a sigh or moan left Rey. She turned around to face him and placed both hands on his cheeks, before bringing his mouth down to meet her own. There was no restraint shown this time. Their kiss was empassioned. She pressed her body against his, feeling a rising need within her. Her nipples stiffened, straining against the fabric of her gown. She longed for his hands to touch them, just like she used to touch herself on those lonely nights in Jakku. An image formed in her mind of what she desired from him. She pushed it out through the Force towards him, displaying what she couldn’t find words to express.

'I’ve never…. ’ He murmured in her ear, fleetingly breaking off their kiss, before meeting her lips once more.

'Neither have I’ She responded quickly between kisses. I still want to, she showed him through their bond.

With that he picked her up in his arms, never breaking off their embrace, carrying her back inside. He continued to walk with her to his bedroom, finally planting Rey on her feet and drawing his lips away from hers. They stood staring at one another fleetingly, neither certain how they had got to this point, but both unwilling to turn away now. Rey began to slide off the bracelets holding her dress in place, before she unbuckled the band around her neck and let the gown tumble to the floor. Kylo’s breath hitched as he ran his eyes over her naked form in front of him. Quickly, he began to fumble with his own clothes, throwing them to the ground. Rey draped herself down on the bed and it was only a moment before he lay bedside her in a similar state of undress. She ran her hand cautiously over the breadth of his chest, smiling as she heard his breath catch when she did.

'I want to kiss you’ He said softly and she happily obliged, bringing her lips to his.

They became entwined with one another, their hands roaming each other’s bodies, before they began to explore one another with hungry lips and tongues. Both grew bolder, their touch becoming more confident and they grew comfortable in expressing their needs. She had shown him through their bond the spot she knew would give her release and he was more than willing to help her reach it with his hot, wicked mouth. He had then dived into the warm and soft heat of her, almost exposing himself as the inexperienced lover he was from the sheer pleasure he felt inside her. They moved slowly together. He wanted to take his time to savour every second of this. She needed more though and it wasn’t long before they were frantically writhing against one another, chasing their climax. She arched her head back and groaned, animal like noises forming in her throat, her body convulsing against his. It was enough to send him careering over the edge in ecstacy with her.

Both lay there, breathless, basking in the after glow. Neither dared utter a word for fear of spoiling the moment. Kylo raised his head to gaze at Rey. He appeared so vulnerable staring down at her. His eyes silently pleaded with her, just as they had done when he asked her to join him at his side once before. She felt so conflicted, knowing what had passed between them had only muddied the waters even further. Her expression must have said it all, or perhaps he saw her confused thoughts, because he gave a heavy sigh and rolled off her onto his back. Instantly, Rey missed his presence and she turned into him, burrowing her head into his chest. He brought his hand up to stroke her hair and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'I know there is a future for us’ He whispered. Rey remained silent, choosing to speak to him across their bond.

Not now. But one day. I promise.


End file.
